


Too Pretty

by Dustbunny3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Not Actually That Shippy, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While travelling with Aang, Katara runs into someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little something that popped into my head for Femslash February. Not actually all that shippy, but sometimes that's just how I like my shipfic.

"The Avatar, huh?"

The voice feels like a breath in her ear, but when Katara spins around, the bounty hunter— Jun, she remembers — is standing a respectable distance away, looking over at Aang and his gaggle of fans.

"Something wrong with that?" Katara asks, tone and posture defensive.

Jun turns to her, relaxed, lips upturned. She says, “Nah, you definitely traded up.” Before Katara can snap back, Jun’s leaned in like she’s sharing a secret, “If you want my opinion, though, you’re too pretty for him too.”

Katara only has time to blush before Jun is lost in the crowd.


End file.
